


My Struggle 2

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, X Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder should have called Scully in the car in My Struggle 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

He sat in Agent Miller’s car as the house of CGB Spender grew smaller in the distance. Inside that home he found no answers and he was ready for whatever was slowly killing him to just get on with it. Shit or get off the pot. 

“Hello?” he answered. His voice was gravelly and the sweat coating his body was not doing its job to cool his skin down. He was feverish and he wondered if he was hallucinating half of what he was seeing. The face blown off, the smoke billowing out of his neck - was that real or in his mind? 

“Mulder, thank God!” 

“Tad, that slick talking son of a bitch, was right,” Mulder managed and coughed a few times. “The apocalypse is coming and we’re all gonna die.” 

“Where are you?” she asked. He could picture her touching her cross as a latent prayer and her face wrought with worry.

“Agent Miller just dragged me out of Old Smokey’s,” Mulder said and coughed again. “I can’t believe it. That smoking son of a bitch father of mine survived.”

“I know,” she whispered. “Listen, Mulder….I have something and it seems to be saving everyone.”

“I’m too far away, I’m too far gone for saving,” he told her. “I wish you only learned that in 1992. You should have gone back to Blevins’ office to ask for reassignment then.”

“Mulder don’t talk like that,” Scully’s voice caught in her throat. 

“If you had never followed me all those years ago you might be ready to put your youngest through university by now,” he said. “You lost too much because of me, Scully. At least when this thing came-”

“I’d be dead if I never met you, Mulder,” Scully interrupted. “I would be dying with everyone else and I wouldn’t have a way to save all of us. I would be living a half life and I would be wishing every day someone would have come around to excite me the way our work has. So shut up and tell Agent Miller to step on the gas.”

Mulder could feel his body shutting down. His mind was foggy and if the wolf was knocking at the door he might answer. “I don’t know what you have but I don’t think it’s going to work,”

“You’re not a quitter, Mulder,” Scully reminded him. “You have to hold on until I can get this to you. You have to try.”

“I’m tired of trying,” he said, defeated. 

“That’s not how I like my Mulder,” she retorted and he huffed out a laugh that turned into a coughing fit. “You sound bad.”

“I feel pretty bad,” he admitted. “I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you this was coming sooner.”

“I think deep down I knew it was coming,” she confessed. “I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“You don’t say,” he retorted and he heard her laugh. At least if he died soon he knew he could make her smile before she cried again. He had done a lot of the latter in the last few years. Making her laugh or smile stopped being his specialty in 2013 when an obsession with what didn’t come took over their home and shoved her out. 

“Listen, if I don’t make it, you need to find William and tell him his Old Man went down swinging,” he said.

“We’ll find him together and you can tell him yourself,” Scully replied. “Tell him how much you fought for all of us.”

“Where does this faith come from that we’ll all survive this?” he asked. He closed his eyes and felt the hum of the car around him. The window felt cool against his forehead.

“I found it in you,” she whispered.


	2. On the Bridge

“Mulder I’m going to hook you up to this IV,” Scully said as she started the tourniquet to insert the needle into his vein. She hung the vaccine bag from the coat hanger in the car above Mulder’s head. It was a temporary fix but it would have to do for now. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “You’re going to be fine.”

Agent Miller sat down in his car and Scully administered the vaccine for him as well. Due to the lessened exposure to the sickness, Miller began to perk up within a few minutes of his dosage. 

“We need to get to a hospital where I can keep giving him this vaccine until I can find our son,” Scully said as she knelt down in front of Mulder. She took his vitals. Resting heart rate was elevated. Pulse was less thready than before but he needed those stem cells.

“Once I’m done my dosage I can help you get Mulder out of here,” Miller said. 

“Hey doc,” Mulder coughed and Scully brought her face close to his. “I saw Old Smokey.”

“Monica told me,” she said. “Why didn’t you take his vaccine?”

“I knew you’d have a better cocktail that didn’t cost me my integrity and virtue,” Mulder said and he ran a lethargic hand up to her arm. His hand met hers and she squeezed his fingers. “Unless you plan to take it from me later in that way you do.”

Scully’s cheeks flushed and she refused to look over to Miller. “I think we need to get you well before you start talking about virtue, Mulder.”

“This cocktail is pretty good,” Mulder said as he glanced over to the bag. “I think I might be up for it.”

Scully kissed his mouth and looked at him with hope and sadness. Where was William? 

A bright light boomed over head and she saw it. Again. Why always on a bridge? Why come for them now? 

She glanced over her shoulder to Mulder. At least they were together and they stood a chance. 


End file.
